Can Love Really Transcend Death?
by guardian angel 2003
Summary: Guardian travels to Maison Ikkoku to prevent Kyoko from making the worst mistake of her life.
1. Guardian's First Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all, the only thing I  
do own is the plot and the characters of my own creation..

**A Maison Ikkoku/Oh My Goddess Fanfic**

Can Love Really Transcend Death?  
  
means telepathic communication

Belldandy's 26 

Urd's 30 

Keiichi's 26 

Skuld's 17 

Peorth's 32 

Chapter 1: Guardian's First Assignment 

After receiving no reply to his knock, Keiichi quietly opened the door  
into Guardian's room. Today was the day that Guardian would receive  
his new career. And much to the frustration of the others, he STILL  
wasn't up. So they sent Keiichi in to try and wake him up, TRY was  
the key word here. Apparently Guardian was having some type of dream,  
because he had started to talk in his sleep. "Please Skuld have mercy,  
three times in one night is almost too much for me. No, not even if  
you give me those ultra innocent kawaii eyes of yours. Please Skuld  
I need my rest, remember Tomorrow is when I get my new job. Who  
knows what your father will think has happened, if I show up exhausted."

Keiichi didn't know what to think about this, Guardian was supposed  
to be an angel. And now he is having one of THOSE dreams? Keiichi's  
train of though was interrupted, when Guardian started speaking again.  
"Come on Skuld, Please be reasonable about this. Let me go back to  
sleep, I said no and I mean no. Yes I still Love you, and I know you  
have needs. But I will NOT go out again and get you another container  
of ice cream. You have had three already tonight and I can't take  
another trip." Keiichi felt ashamed, first for listening to Guardian  
talk in his sleep. And then for jumping to conclusions, that he was  
dreaming about THAT.

Guardian felt that someone was in his room, and he went into attack  
mode. After he realized that it was Keiichi, "Is there anything  
wrong?" he asked worried. Guardian had jumped to the foot of his  
bed, so he would be ready in case of an attack. Shaking his head no,  
Keiichi spoke "The girls were worried that you were going to sleep  
late." Guardian relaxed knowing that nothing was wrong, he knew  
that he had almost overslept. "Guardian, are you nervous about  
meeting Skuld's and Holy Bell's Father" Keiichi asked curious,  
Guardian turned from his stretching and gave him a look that said  
What do YOU think?. He could tell that Keiichi was uncomfortable  
about something, and it was then that he knew what."I was talking  
in my sleep again wasn't I?" Guardian asked from the dresser.

Without turning he humorously asked Keiichi "Hear anything  
interesting?" Guardian smiled and silently laughed, when he  
heard Keiichi's breath catch. "You will not believe how late  
Skuld kept me up last night. She had me running to the store  
for ice cream every two hours last night. At four in the morning,  
when I asked her why did she need so much. She just looked at  
me with teary eyes, and asked me 'If I still loved her. By that  
time I was feeling VERY guilty about making her cry. As soon as  
I said that "yes I did love her and that I would go get another  
one for her, she had a smile on her face and was hugging me. The  
tears were nowhere in sight, she had conned me into doing it.  
And I DON'T want to hear any laughing back there Keiichi."

Not saying a word, Keiichi remembered all the times she had  
tricked HIM into the very same thing. As they started walking  
down the hall, Guardian spoke "She knows that I love her, and  
would do anything for her. So to be honest about It, I didn't  
really mind." Entering the living area, he started to apologize  
"Ladies, I would like to deeply apologize for my sleeping late.  
A Goddess who will not be named, had me up very late last night.  
Picking up ice cream for her out of guilt for making her cry."  
Belldandy turned to her younger sister, with a shocked look on  
her face. "Skuld you didn't!" Skuld who was looking very guilty,  
tried to make herself as small as possible.

"Skuld knows I love her, and that I really didn't mind d-"  
Guardian started as he looked up. But any thought he had  
vanished, when he noticed what she was wearing. For the  
first time in his life, Guardian was speechless. There in  
front of him stood Skuld wearing a new goddess outfit. Skuld  
stood there waiting worried that Guardian wouldn't like her  
new outfit. But now that she saw that all he could do, was  
stand there with his jaw on the floor. It made her blush  
deeply, she had wanted to show him that despite her age.  
That she could dress as breathtaking and grown up as her  
Neechan Belldandy. But she hadn't counted on receiving  
THIS much attention from him. When Guardian could think  
again, the first thought that went through his mind was 'WOW!'.

He tried to put into words how captivating his goddess was, but  
once again he was at a loss for words. Skuld was wearing a white  
dress that flowed to her ankles, it had gold scroll on both  
shoulders. The dress was slightly off her beautiful shoulders  
like all of the formal Goddess outfits. But what surprised him  
the most, was how it showed off her legs as much as it did.  
Skuld had been very self-conscious about herself, but by the  
looks of how that outfit fit her. She must have gotten over  
it, "WOW" Guardian spoke when he regained the ability to speak  
again. ¥ Looks like he likes Skuld's new outfit Holy Bell  
commented to Belldandy with a knowing smile on her face.  
Crossing the room to where Skuld was standing, Guardian  
placed his hands on her partially bare shoulders.

When he touched her warm skin with his hands, his wings  
unconsciously fluttered. "Precious, you look simply Wow...  
words cannot describe how beautiful you look right now."  
Guardian stated to the now crimson faced young Goddess.  
Words may not be able to express what Guardian's feeling.  
But his wings are telling a different story Urd stated  
with a small smirk on her face. Urd, Guardian does not  
think of her like that. They are only expressing that he  
is a little nervous and excited. He reminds me of another  
couple here, Holy Bell spoke glancing at Keiichi and  
Belldandy. "Do you really like it?" Skuld quietly asked  
Guardian,"Yes, my first thought when I saw you was Oh, WOW"  
was the reply she received from Guardian.  
Skuld looked up at her friend, her soul mate, and shyly  
spoke "I-I-I thought my outfit needed to be changed, to  
something a little more mature. Since my eighteenth  
birthday was going to be in a few weeks." After being  
reunited, a bond had mentally linked Holy Bell and  
Guardian together. Even before it happened, a expression  
of deep amusement crossed Holy Bell's face. Guardian  
leaned down toward Skuld's ear, so that she alone would  
hear what he was about to say. "I knew that you had lovely  
legs Skuld, but that outfit just confirms what I thought"  
he spoke with a slight grin. Skuld's eyes widened in shock,  
and she looked away as a blush of guilty pleasure covered  
her face. She was overjoyed that Guardian thought of her  
as a women, not as a little girl anymore.

I have always thought of you as a women Skuld, ever since  
I realized how mature you were at Keiichi's and Belldandy's  
wedding. I just never had the courage to say something to  
you before. Guardian shyly said. Um..I really hate to  
interrupt you two, but you know how much father hates  
it when people are late.. Holy Bell spoke worried. For  
the second time that day, Guardian was at a loss for  
words when he arrived in Heaven. Not only was he  
speechless over the overall beauty of everything.  
But from the number of people that seemed to be  
waiting on them. As they made there way to the  
Goddess Relief Office, Guardian noticed that most  
of the people were female. Um..Oneesama, how come  
most of the women look hopefully before we pass. And  
then when we do they look so disappointed and hurt?

Out of the corner of his eye, Guardian saw Holy Bell  
deeply blush and Belldandy start to giggle. Do you  
remember when Holy Bell gave you that kiss before  
the battle? Belldandy asked looking at him, after  
seeing Guardian turn red and nod shyly she continued.  
Since you were a mortal at that time, she gave you a  
rare gift. It is called The Kiss of an Angel, it is  
only given to a mortal who is near death. It is an  
angel's way of telling the other angels and goddess  
in heaven, that this mortal was already taken. Guardian  
looked over toward his blushing Angel, and sent all  
the love he had for her over the mental link. Holy Bell's  
eyes opened in surprise and she looked over at Guardian  
in shock. Yes, My lovely angel I know about the link  
between us, and I have learned how to use it.

Guardian spoke as he opened the link to the equally  
shocked Skuld. I want the both of you to know, that my  
love for you cannot be measured in words. So I want you  
to have this.. Guardian then sent his true feelings to  
them. Belldandy noticed that her sister, Holy Bell, and  
Guardian had been silent ever since she explained about  
the gift. Then she realized that they were just talking  
telepathically. Shortly after that they stopped, at the  
door to the office of The Almighty. Guardian heard a  
voice speak to him in his mind, PLEASE ENTER MY CHILD.  
After what seemed like hours to everyone, the door opened  
and Guardian walked out. Curious Skuld spoke first, "Did  
Father tell you about your new position?"

Still deeply in shock, all Guardian could do was just  
nod in reply to her question. Keiichi could relate with  
his winged friend, he remembered how much of a shock it  
was for him. After several minutes of Skuld asking  
questions and only receiving nods of yes or no.  
Belldandy started to worry, what could have shocked  
Guardian so badly that it would leave him so quiet.  
"If not the job, then what did you and Father talk  
about for so long?" Skuld asked frustrated. Slowly  
coming out of shock, he simply stated "Grandchildren.  
As he started to turn red, Guardian looked down shyly,  
"Your Father said that he will respect our privacy and  
that he understood that his daughter was a little young.  
He also stated that he knew that the proposal, let alone  
the wedding was a long while off.

He also said something about you and I being as bad as  
Belldandy and Keiichi, what ever that meant. "BUT" after  
the wedding takes place, your Father said that he would  
like one thing. Some grandchildren at one point in this  
millennia," Guardian finished with his face a deep crimson.  
Keiichi was mentally laughing, when Guardian replied "He  
meant that for you two also, so I wouldn't be laughing  
Keiichi." Urd started laughing very hard, when she saw  
that both of her sister's and their significant others  
faces turning a deep crimson red. "That shut him up didn't"  
she spoke, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.  
Skuld who still had a deep blush on her face, turned to  
Urd and spoke "Oh and your not included in on this" Urd  
just gave her little sister a mischievous smile, and  
gently patted her abdomen.

Skuld was speechless, she knew that her sister was  
careless sometimes. But she didn't think that Urd would  
be THAT wreck less. "URD! YOU DIDN'T! What would father  
say!" Belldandy spoke, her face flushing in embarrassment.  
She knew that father wouldn't approve, if one of his  
daughters became "with child." Especially before they  
were wedded. It was at that point that a pair of arms  
encircled Urd's waist. "He would probably say the same  
as I would, When did it happen and what is his name, so  
I can smite him." Came a voice from behind where Urd was  
standing. Urd's face went pale, then went from pale to a  
deep red when she realized who had spoken. Andvari stood  
behind Urd with his arms around her, grinning knowing that  
he had called her bluff. Starting to grin himself, Guardian  
spoke "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Andvari.

I hope that I didn't interrupt you from something important.  
But I wanted to teach Urd a lesson, that she shouldn't pull  
pranks like that on people. Especially on her sisters and  
friends." Andvari nodded as he spoke "No thank you Guardian,  
I have always heard that Urd had somewhat of a naughty streak  
in her. I am just glad that I was here to be able to see it."  
Softly stroking Urd's abdomen "And as for you my love, lets  
just worry about this on our honeymoon alright" he spoke  
enticingly. Urd's face turned a deep shade of red, as she  
looked the other way. Never had she met a man who had the  
same drive and wicked sense of humor that she did. After  
giving his beautiful goddess a deep kiss, he spoke "  
Guardian, I don't mean to be rude, But is there anything  
else you need me for? I have a project that needs to be  
finished by tomorrow."

After Andvari left, the group went back to what they was  
doing. On their way to Yggdrasil, for the final programming  
and info. As they walked down the hall, passing door after  
endless door, Guardian stopped in front of an open one.  
"Kenchi, Ladies, please excuse me for one moment." Skuld  
nervously bit her bottom lip, as she waited for Guardian  
to return. She was also trying to get the couarge up, to  
ask her sister a question that had been frustrating her.  
"N-Neechan? Um.. Can I ask you a question?" Belldandy was  
curious about what her little sister's question was, but  
her full attention was on Guardian. He was currently  
standing as if waiting for some one. Belldandy's eyes grew  
wide, when she saw who he was waiting on. "Welcome to  
Heaven Guardian" Peorth spoke softly as she hugged him.

As she stood there, Belldandy learned a great deal about  
the changed goddess. Not only did Peorth look and act demure.  
But she also found out something that surprised her even  
more. Shyly looking down Peorth spoke "Guardian, I would  
like to thank you again for changing my life. Because of  
you my whole life has been turned around." "Is this male  
angel bothering you beloved?", asked a tall blond Viking  
scowling as he put his arms around her. With her face  
flushing, Peorth continued to speak "No he is not  
bothering me Lars, this is the male angel I told you  
about, Guardian." "So you are the one responsible for my  
beloved's change of ways." The fierce look Lars had on his  
face, disappeared as a look of intense gratitude filled it.  
"Thank you for giving me the chance to find someone, as  
innocent and beautiful. As I have found in my Lady Peorth"  
he stated holding out his hand.

Being a Viking, he tried to crush Guardian's hand to see  
who was stronger. When nothing happened Lars, let out a  
loud full-bodied laugh and stated "Such strength, come  
my warrior brethren will want to meet you." Peorth softly  
spoke to her Viking warrior, who now looked like a child  
who had been scolded. Belldandy was shocked but not truly  
surprised, when she heard that not only was Peorth married  
to her Viking. But she was also expecting their first child,  
turning her thoughts back to her little sister's question.  
She apologized "Skuld, please forgive my unexceptionable  
rudeness. What was your question?" Losing her nerve, Skuld  
stated Never mind Neechan, it wasn't important anyway.

Turning to Skuld, Belldandy lifted her sister's head so  
that she was looking her in the face. Skuld you know that  
no question is not important, if asked. Now please what  
is your question? Flushing, Skuld softly spoke Umm...  
Neechan, what is a kiss like? Belldandy smiled, who knew  
that such an innocent question could fluster her little  
sister so much. "Skuld, may I ask why you want to know?  
I am curious, because I have seen Guardian kiss you on  
many numerous occasions." Sighing Skuld spoke, It-It-Its  
because when he kisses me, it is always on the cheek or  
on my forehead. Like you would a little child. He said  
that thinks of me as a women, then why doesn't he-. At  
this point Skuld lost her nerve, but her deeply flushed  
face told Belldandy the rest. Why doesn't he kiss you  
like one, Is that what you wanted to know? She asked  
Skuld, watching her little sister who was now blushing  
even deeper nod.

Maybe Guardian hasn't had the nerve to do that yet, or  
maybe he is just waiting for the perfect moment. Trust  
me Skuld, he probably wants to kiss you as much as you  
want him too. But doesn't have the courage to kiss a  
beautiful young goddess such as yourself yet. Skuld  
leaned over, gave Belldandy a large hug and spoke  
"Thank you Neechan.." Returning to the group Guardian  
spoke glancing back at the happy couple, "What a cute  
couple, I' am very happy that things turned out that  
well for her." After he apologized to the group, they  
started once again. Finally arriving at the world tree  
Yggdrasil, Urd sat down in front of a console and  
started typing. Deeply curious about Guardian's new  
status, Skuld tried to look over Urd's shoulder.

Bringing up a info screen Urd spoke "Lets see here";

NAME: Guardian

POSITION: Overseer of Fate

LICENSE: First Class, third category, Unlimited

Turning around Urd asked "Guardian, what does it mean  
your a unlimited, first class, Third category?" But then  
she noticed that Guardian was no where in sight.  
"Belldandy, do you know where Guardian went?" Urd asked.  
Belldandy shook her head no, giggled and stated "It seems  
that Skuld is gone as well." Skuld and Guardian slowly  
walked through one of the many Gardens, surrounding the  
giant world tree. "Didn't I tell you the Gardens were  
peaceful?" Skuld spoke as she gracefully sat down. "Have  
you ever seen such a beautiful sight before in your life?"  
she continued looking around at the whole garden.  
Guardian who was too busy watching her replied "yes".  
Skuld turned around in surprise at his answer. Then  
realizing what he meant, when she found him watching  
her smiling.

Blushing deeply, Skuld demurely looked away. She quickly  
turned back, when she felt something being placed into  
her hair. Reaching up Skuld found that Guardian had put  
a wild flower in it. She looked up at him with a  
surprised expression on her face. All Guardian could  
do was look down bashfully. "I couldn't help it M'lady,  
you just looked so innocent and so beautiful sitting  
there." Now it was Skuld's turn to be speechless,  
Guardian was being so loving, so tender toward her.  
She started trembling for some reason and she didn't  
know why. Guardian nervously reached over and started  
to softly caress his goddess's cheek. This of course  
made Skuld's trembling worse, "Skuld, I wanted to thank  
you for coming into my life. You and Holy Bell are the  
two best things to ever happen to me." Skuld forced her  
now crimson face to look up Guardian, and what she saw  
deeply surprised her.

He had a look of deep unrelenting love in his eyes, she  
knew that he loved her. But she had no idea that he did  
this much. Guardian started to lean toward her deeply  
trembling pink lips. Skuld couldn't believe her eyes,  
Guardian was finally going to kiss her like an adult.  
Skuld closed her eyes when they were about to touch.  
"There you are Skuld, Guardian, We were wondering  
where you two went." Opening her eyes, Skuld noticed  
that Urd, and the rest of the group were entering the  
garden. Looking longingly at Guardian, who was now  
deeply flushed. And knowing that the moment had been  
completely ruined, Skuld turned to her older sister  
and gave her a very angry glare.

Urd took a step back upon noticing the infuriated  
look on Skuld's face. She had just stepped into the  
garden and now her little sister was giving her the  
most hostile look she had even seen. "Um Belldandy,  
can you please tell me what did I do wrong this time?  
Urd asked oblivious to what had transpired moments  
before. Looking over at Skuld, Belldandy could feel  
waves of hostility and anger toward at Urd. At the  
very same time, she also could feel waves of disappointment,  
frustration, and longing toward Guardian. Urd, how would  
you feel if you were Skuld's age and someone walked in  
on you. Just when you and your boyfriend were trying to  
kiss? Belldandy asked looking at her sister.

"Heh, all kinds of horrible torture method's come to mind."  
That was when it hit her, "Bell, Please tell me I didn't do  
what I think happened. Urd's face paled as Belldandy nodded  
in conformation, "No wonder she's so mad at me right now, I  
thought those two would have been there weeks ago. Let me  
guess Guardian didn't have the nerve right?" Belldandy's  
smile turn to that of concern, when she noticed that Skuld  
had pulled a SkuldBomb out and was headed for Urd. Guardian  
glanced up and almost laughed, once again Oneesama was trying  
to keep Skuld and Urd from killing each other. Guardian walked  
over to Holy Bell worried, when he felt feelings of sadness  
across their link.

What's wrong my love? Guardian asked as he looked into her  
deep blue eyes. It's nothing, I am just saddened by the  
thought of you not being here. Holy Bell stated as she  
looked down unhappily. I have known that you were going to  
leave on your first mission soon. But I didn't realize it  
was going to be now. As Guardian put his arms around his  
angel, his wings closed around them so that they could  
have privacy. Softly kissing Holy Bell on her satin lips,  
he softy spoke I will deeply miss you also my gorgeous angel.  
But we both know the reason why I am still alive today, and  
that is why I must go on these missions. But it's nice to  
know that I'll be deeply missed when I am gone. Guardian  
usually would lose his nerve, shortly after kissing his angel.

But this time he was feeling a bit mischievous, so he started  
to slowly trace the edge of Holy Bell's wings. As she felt  
Guardian run his fingertips along her wings, Holy Bell's eyes  
widened in shock at his boldness. That is so you won't forget  
me while I' am gone he spoke to his blushing beauty. And  
this is a preview of when I return, Guardian stated stroking  
the area where her wings joined her back. His eyes widened  
in surprise as he heard Holy Bell release a shaky breath. After  
placing a affectionate kiss on her now shaking lips, Guardian  
noticed that Bell was done talking. Crossing over to where  
Skuld sat sulking, he reached out and caressed her silken cheek.

"My precious, are you alright?" When Skuld nodded yes, Guardian  
spoke handing her a package "Here, I know your birthday isn't  
for a few weeks, but since I don't know how long I will be on  
my mission. I wanted you to have this small token of my love  
for you. I had originally desired to give you this while we  
were alone. But now I can't think of a more perfect time then  
right now. Please open it my ravishing goddess, then I can give  
you part two of your present." Skuld curiously opened the box,  
and gasped in shock when she saw the contents. Inside was the  
diamond pendent necklace, she had seen while she was shopping  
with Belldandy a few weeks back.

Skuld's gorgeous brown eyes started to tear up, when she  
remembered what the price had been. Here Guardian went and  
paid that immense price tag, for a necklace she said she  
liked. Just to make her happy for her birthday. That is one of  
the main qualities she loved about him. That he would go out of  
his way, to make his 'special angel' happy. Even though he  
knew that she would have been perfectly happy with a simple gift.  
Skuld completely embarrassing her boyfriend, by hugging him and  
thanking him for her gift so much. Looking down bashfully Guardian  
stated "Your welcome my love, Belldandy's the one you really should  
thank.

I wouldn't have know about the pendent in the first place, if  
it wasn't for her. She told me how much you wanted it, but couldn't  
afford it." Guardian waited until Skuld was done thanking her 'Neechan',  
to ask her a question. "Skuld my breathtaking girlfriend, do you trust  
me?" He asked looking her in the eyes, and seeing the shocked expression  
he expected. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I trust you  
Guardian. Why do you ask?" "Then please close your eyes" the now  
grinning angel spoke, as he watched her eyes grow curious. When she  
had closed her eyes, He whispered "And now for part two of your gift."

As Guardian softly placed his lips onto her silken ones, tears of joy  
slid down Skuld's face. She had waited so very long, for him to kiss  
her like he was doing now. Reaching over and gently wiping her tears  
away , Guardian softly spoke "I take it you enjoyed your second gift?"  
Caught by surprise, Guardian found himself on the ground and at the  
receiving end of a very powerful, but still innocent kiss. Belldandy  
turned her head as she blushed in embarrassment, over the actions of  
her little sister. Holy Bell giggled as she watched the two people she  
deeply cherished kiss, her face flushing pink. "Hmm that looks like fun,  
want to try it?" Keiichi whispered into his goddess's ear, causing her  
to blush deeper.

All Urd did was grin and tease them by saying "GET A ROOM" It was  
shortly after that the two lovers quickly parted, gasping for breath  
and turning red with embarrassment. "URD, Neechan make her stop teasing  
me like that!" a panting Skuld asked weakly. Giggling at a chance to be  
naughty, Belldandy replied "I agree completely with Urd. If you two wanted  
to do something like that, you should try and control yourselves at  
least until we returned home." Skuld's mouth flew open in shock as her  
face flushed beet red "BELLDANDY! I-I, W-w-we w-would never d-do  
anything like that" she stammered completely flustered. Urd was  
about to make another comment, when Belldandy stopped her.

Urd please don't, we have already had enough fun with them over this.  
Sighing with disappointment, Urd acknowledged her sisters request  
and stopped teasing Skuld. Grinning Guardian thought of a way to get  
back at both Urd AND Bell. "Urd, why don't I call Andvari back, so  
you can tell him about that "Wedding Present" you gave your sister  
and Keiichi" "Onesama, How about I go talk to your father, and see  
if I can get Urd's potions back? Maybe she could help, remember what  
your father's wish was?" Skuld took one look at the paling Urd and  
the now deeply blushing Belldandy. It was almost more then she could  
handle, and she fell to the ground laughing. "Someone has finally  
beaten you at your own game Urd!" Skuld stated in-between giggles.

When Urd recovered she gave Guardian a fiendish smile. "I wouldn't  
if I were you Urd. Unless you want your treasure guardian to find  
out about that magically enhanced mistletoe, you been growing in  
the backyard. It may give him ideas" he stated starring right back  
at her. Not wanting to admit defeat and especially not wanting her  
special "Vari" to learn about her mistletoe. Urd back down for the  
first time in history. After telling his goodbye's to everyone and  
getting tackled by Skuld again, Guardian got ready to leave for his  
first mission. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a flash of  
light, curious he turned around to see what it was.

There floating beside Skuld was an angel with blondish-brown hair  
and what seemed like ribbons of silk wrapped around her. The  
female angel was looking down shyly, a light blush covering  
her face. Looking up timidly, she gave Guardian a small smile,  
blew him a kiss and disappeared in flash of light. Skuld  
giggled at the confused look on her boyfriends face. "I guess  
she wanted to thank you for the gifts also." With a bashful  
expression on his face, Guardian spoke "I just wanted the  
same thing she did, for you to be happy." Much to the surprise  
of everyone, Guardian opened a dimensional portal. After which  
he entered and vanished. Pondering on the sensation she felt,  
Belldandy shook her head. It's impossible but I thought I felt  
a wave of jealousy coming from Holy Bell, when Noble Scarlet  
blew Guardian that kiss.

_**Next chapter:**_ The New Resident

Please R&R All Flames will be reported...  



	2. The New Resident

Disclaimer: I do not own this series at all, the only thing I do own is the plot and the characters of my own creation.. 

**Can Love Really Transcend Death?**

**A Maison Ikkoku/Oh My Goddess Fanfic**

**Chapter 2: The New Resident**

Kyoko Otonashi quietly sat down and picked up the romance novel she had been trying to read. She was thankful for a moment of peace after everything that had happened today. First she had broken one of her nails trying to open the coffee container. Then she had found Akemi Roppongi standing at the mailboxes in tears. When asked if there was anything that she could do. She found out that Akemi's father had broken his leg. And that she would be leaving for a few months to take care of him. After all of that had happened, she found out that not only had her favorite store gone out. But when she had returned home, hoping that a hot shower would help her unwind. She found a notice informing her that the water service for the whole block, would be temporarily turned off to replace the water main.

Releasing a long sigh, Kyoko thought that it couldn't get any worse. Then she remembered putting up the apartmentfor rent flyer that afternoon. Groaning, she placed her novel on stand next to her and leaned back into her chair. She REALLY didn't want to go through all that hassle and paperwork again for a new tenant. Shaking her head Kyoko wasn't going to let that ruin her quiet evening. Getting up she went into her small kitchen and got a glass of iced tea from the pitcher in the fridge. What she really wanted was a cup of hot tea to help her relax, BUT she couldn't since the water was off. Setting back down she picked up novel back up, and went back to trying to relax. Little did she know that her whole world was about to change greatly. That in the coming months, not only would she have a new tenant. But there also would be an event that would change her life forever.

ONE MONTH LATER

The young acolyte glanced up from attending one of the many pools of tranquillity. She could have sworn that she just heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind her. Today was her first day alone attending to the pools at the temple. And to be honest she was a little nervous, she was afraid that she would do something wrong. Or forget to do something and dishonor herself and her family. Stepping out of the portal, Guardian found himself in an exact duplicate version of the temple he shared with Keiichi and the goddesses. He froze when he realized that he wasn't alone in the room. Out of all of the information that he was given, it appeared that the one little detail was left out. That the temple in this dimensional time frame was still being used. Guardian silently watched as a young maiden wearing the garb of a temple attendant finished her duties. As she gathered up her cleaning supplies, the acolyte could not rid herself of the feeling that she was being watched. It didn't make sense, why would she feel that way when she was the only one left in the temple. Accrediting it to nerves she stood up and turned to leave. It was then that she noticed that a young man was standing silently a few feet away from her.

Letting out a started shriek, the young women took a step back fearing for her life. "I-I-I 'am s-sorry b-but the p-p-ools a-are c-closed f-for their annual cleaning" she stated stuttering from fear. "Please forgive me for startling you Honorable Miko. But a young woman I met earlier told me to meet her here this afternoon. At first I thought you were her, But now it looks like she was having fun at my expense. I' am again deeply sorry for startling you so bad." Guardian spoke bowing to the young Miko, then turned to leave the temple. The young man opened the sliding panel, and walked through the doorway. The acolyte, who was still terrified from her scare, quickly gathered up her cleaning supplies. And started to quickly walk toward the doorway before anything else happened. But in her haste to leave, she had forgotten that the floors were still very slippery. It was then that she felt her feet slip out from under her and noticed the floor of the chamber hurtling toward her. All of her supplies went flying everywhere, and the thought of I' am going to die went through her mind right before she was about to hit.

Guardian felt a slight stabbing sensation in the back of his mind, as he entered the hallway. Over the years, he had learned that this sensation was a warning of events that would happen soon. Turning around, Guardian returned to where he had met the young Miko. He then realized, when he saw her slip on the wet floor and start to fall. That the warning he had received was about her falling. Guardian caught the young women in his arms, seconds before she would have hit the floor. She opened her eyes, took one look at who saved her, and fainted. Normally he would have passed her fainting off as a normal event, considering what just happened. But then reality hit when he realized that there was no way possible to explain what just happened. He couldn't have moved that fast to save her from falling. One second he was still at the entrance to the hallway, the next he was holding the poor women in his arms. It was also then that he made the discovery that his wings were visible and slightly glowing white. The only conclusion that he could come to, was that somehow his powers were activated when he felt that the young women was in danger. And that was how he moved as fast as he did to catch her before she hurt herself. Later the day as the young Miko regained consciousness, she found herself in the temple caretakers office. It was then that she heard a voice state "Looks like our sleeping beauty has finally woken up" Fearing the worst she checked herself, and found that except for the room spinning a little that everything was the way she remembered it before she fainted. "You gave us quite a fright there for awhile, young lady how do you feel?" The last voice that spoke she knew, it was the temple caretakers and he sounded like he was worried about her. "I am still a little dizzy, but other then that I feel fine"  
she replied.

Then all of what happened came back to her, the young man startling her, her slipping, the same young man saving her but he now had wings like an angel would have had. It was then that the voice she first heard spoke again, "I am deeply sorry that I started you that bad Miss, I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I am just glad that I was close enough to save you from falling when you slipped." The young priestess turned and found herself looking into a pair of worried brown eyes. The young maiden gasped as her mind put together the reason why the young man had returned so fast and the reason she thought she saw him with angel wings. Noticing that the care taker had just stepped out to help a visitor, Guardian softly caressed the attendant's face and quickly spoke "Yes my beautiful Miko your eyes weren't deceiving you. Everything you thought you saw before you fainted and the reason behind my quick return you are correct about." At hearing the young attendant's gasp of astonishment, he noticed that she was now looking at him in deep awe. He continued "I have a very important mission here in this world and I would be honored if you would help me with it." The young women was in shock at all that had happened to her today. First she was deeply honored by the caretaker who informing her that she would be taking care of the sacred pools by herself this year. Then she had been scared by the strange young man, who later saved her from slipping by catching her when she fell. And NOW she finds out that the young man who saved her was a angel and that he needed her help! After regaining the ability to speak, the young women stated that she would help him. Smiling the angel leaned over and gently kissed the young maiden on her silken cheek. "I knew that I could count on your help precious" he stated watching her face blush a deep pink.

"What is your name my honorable Miko?" the angel softly asked the bashful young women., "Keiko...Keiko Takahashi" the young women spoke refusing to raise her deeply blushing face up to look at him. Reaching down the male angel tilted the young miko's head, so that she was looking at him. "My name is Guardian Miss Keiko, and I find it a deep honor to meet such a beautiful women with such a breathtaking first name. By this time the poor young miko's face was a cross between the color of a setting sun and that of a deep red apple. Never before had a male given her such a nice compliment, and now here a male angel named Guardian was giving her so many compliments that she didn't even know what to do. Reaching up Guardian started to softly caress the young women face, "my precious would you like to know how you can help? He asked as he watched Keiko look up at him with her deeply flushed face and nod with curiosity sparkling in her eyes. "I need for you to tell no one of my presence here. If any one found out the truth, my mission would be seriously compromised. I know that I can trust you not to tell anyone can't I? As Guardian finished he started to look deeply into her beautiful eyes, as he waited for her answer. Keiko shyly nodded that he could trust her and started to demurely look away, but found out that she couldn't. There was something almost hypnotic about his eyes that made her not able to look away. The longer she looked into them, the deeper she felt she was sinking into his warm brown eyes. It was then that she felt a strange tingle and feeling of warmth and kindness spread through out her body.

The young Miko gasped when she felt a presence touch her mind. And as a feeling of deep gratitude and appreciation washed over her, she heard a voice speak the words "Thank you my deeply precious Keiko" in her mind. Keiko knew that as long as she lived that she would never forget her visit with Guardian, the male angel who saved her life. By this time the caretaker had finished with the visitor and returned to the room. He was surprised when he found only the young miko sitting on the floor with a look of sad longing and a light blush on her face. After asking her what happened to their guest, he found out that the young man had left only a few moments before. But before he left he made sure that she would be alright sitting there, he then told her goodbye and gently kissed her on her cheek. As he stood there the young miko sadly sighed and stood up, the old caretaker thought back to a time long ago when he was that young. He remembered how it felt when he had his first crush, so after finding out that the pools were all clean. He gave the young Miko the rest of the day free to do what ever she wanted. Later in the day he found her where he though he would, staring into the meditation pond and softly sighing.

Next chapter: The New Resident part 2

Please Read and Review!! All Flames will be used to light my grill...


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**First off, I would like to thank everyone for reading my work and I apologize for not putting any new chapters up lately. I have not abandoned any of my fics in progress, between Life in general and my muse apparently having gone on a vacation to a warmer climate. I have had a very bad case of writers block. I'll try to get something posted as soon as my muse returns hopefully.**

**thank you for your patience,**

**Guardian**


End file.
